


Dancing

by starlightfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), nayeon is mentioned bc love my princess, soft hours, yuna & yeji mentioned too but they baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfelix/pseuds/starlightfelix
Summary: From the time a six-year-old boy danced with the sad five-year-old boy in the middle of the kindergarten room to cheer him up to now, dancing has always been their thing





	Dancing

** _Dancing_ ** _ has always been their thing. Ever since the day when the younger boy was sitting in the middle of the kindergarten floor sobbing his eyes out, missing his mommy. He was surrounded by the teacher who was trying so desperately hard to reassure the boy and trying to cheer him up as other kids ran around and played around him. _

_ “Sweetheart, you’ll be alright. You’ll see mama soon,” The soft-spoken women whispered crouching down to the small child’s height, her pretty black hair up in a ponytail with the bow in her hair giving her an almost princess like aura. The small child shook his head, still crying loudly. _

_ “I want mama n-now!” He sobbed into his knees, the teacher gave him a frown with her hand calmly rubbing her back. Nayeon was about to say some more reassuring words wanting to pull the small child into her arms, wanting to give him some sort of motherly comfort during this time of growing up but was distracted as another small little girl walked up behind her and pulled on her dress softly, trying to get her attention. _

_ “Ms Nayeon?” She asked softly, the teacher turned around and smiled softly at the girl. _

_ “Yes, angel?”  _

_ “Can you play with me? Yeji gonna play with me but she go pee,” She said in a small voice, swinging her body side to side shyly while clutching her bear close in her hand. _

_ “Sure Yuna, I’ll play with you while Yeji comes back,” Nayeon said softly, the little girl grinned big and ran down to the fake toy kitchen, the teacher grinned and then looked back down at the crying boy. _

_ _

_ “Hey sweetheart, I’ll be right back. You’ll be okay baby.” She whispered before walking over to the small girl leaving the crying boy alone sobbing with his hands on his face. He thought about his mom, her laugh and all the fun adventures they had together in the morning before Felix was forced to do this dumb thing where he was sepereated from his mom. More small tears came down his face before he felt someone sit in front of him. _

_ “Why you sad?” The small voice said from the person in front of him. _

_ “I m-miss m-mama.” The younger boy cried, knees up to his chest. _

_ “Mama is okay at home. Be happy for mama,” The other boy ignored the person in front of him, continuing to let his tears flow down. The boy in front of the younger frowned as he saw the small tears continuing running down his chubby cheeks. Minho with a pout on his lips thought about all the different things he could to help cheer up the younger boy. Something lighten up in his brain and got an idea, he scooted closer to the boy and put his finger underneath his chin and lifted it up slowly. _

_ “When I sad, mama sings me a song and we dance! That make me happy fast. Want be happy again?” The slightly taller boy smiles, mesmerized by the big glossy eyes and small chubby cheeks of the younger. Felix looks up at the elder with his eyes all wide, nodding shyly. _

_ Minho holds out his hands, smiling. The younger takes his hands and before he knows it he’s up in his feet and making small steps in a circle following the older as begins humming a song, gently dancing with the younger, noticing how he began to smile slightly his tears now drying off of his face. Minho’s small hand goes up and wipes the small tears off his eyes. _

_ Nayeon smiled at Yeji as she sat down next to Yuna and resume playing with the smaller girl. The teacher giving them small pats on the head before heading over to what she thought was the crying boy but was shocked and grinning as she saw Felix now giggling and dancing in the middle of the floor with another slightly taller boy the teacher reconginzed already as Lee Minho. Her smile grew wide as she noticed how happy Felix was now holding Minho's hands, dancing and singing like nobody's watching. Her heart in reassurance knowing this friendship was going to last. _

_ "Be my best friend? I'm Minho!" The older boy grinned, out of breath and now laying down on the floor besides the younger who smiled at him. _

_ "Best friends! I'm Felix!" _

_ "Feeelicks?" Minho giggled trying to pronounce it, weirded out by the completely different sounding name. _

_ Felix giggled and rolled over to hug the older boy, "I love best friend!" _

_ "I love best friend too." _

_ - _

As the years went by Minho and Felix continued being best friends, helping each other through the ups and downs. Whether it was Felix's failing a math class, Minho being rejected by a girl back being thirteen years old or even when the younger boy was being picked on by kids at school for being different.

That was when Felix knew.

"Hey Ms. Lee! Is Felix home?" Minho asked enthusiastically holding onto his backpack straps as he stood outside the porch of Felix's home. The woman has her beautiful brunette hair up, her freckles shining under the sun and her hands resting on her hips, but a sad smile on her face.

"Hey Minho, come on in." she said sadly, "Yeah, he's here. But there's definitely something wrong with him Min." Minho's eyebrows furrowed in worry as he stepped into the household. He looked back at Felix's mom still holding tight onto his backpack straps.

"What do you mean? Is he okay?"

"I don't know. He came home from school crying, hiding his face and locked himself in his room." Walking towards the kitchen, putting down the rag she had in her hand on the counter. Minho was now full of worry in his eyes looking up the stairs, letting out a breath of air.

"Mind if I go upstairs?"

"Of course not Minho, I know you may be the only one who can help him out." She said sweetly, smiling at him with a sad smile.

Minho thanked her and excused himself as he ran up the stairs and up to Felix's closed door, knocking on it softly.

"Lixie? It's me. Can I come in?" His voice soft and gentle as he leaned on the door, trying to hear any noise from inside. When he waited a bit and didn't hear anything, he opened it and was heartbroken to see the sight awaiting him behind the door. The elder immediately walked over to where the boy sat on the floor holding his knees close to his chest sobbing onto his knees.

"My pixie," he gasped sadly and sat down in front of him, giving him big caring eyes. The younger looked up, choking out a little, "Min," breaking Minho's heart seeing how broken his best friend looks.

"Come here," the elder cooed and pulled the boy into his arms, comforting him. Felix immediately fell into his arms, loud whimpers and heartbreaking sobs coming out of the usual bright sunshine of a boy.

"Shh baby," Minho whispered into his hair trying to comfort him, kissing the top of his head. "Talk to me my little pixie,"

Felix sobs out and began telling him how people at school were bullying him for having the 'ugly' spots on his face, for sounding different when he talked, just because apparently he acted 'differently' than everyone else. Minho felt anger boiling up in his veins, absolutely angry they would talk to an angel like Felix like that.

"Oh my baby, don't listen to them. They're so wrong about everything. About everything. You're perhaps the most beautiful person, with your little constellations on your face," he whispered the boy now on his lap, looking down at him tracing his finger softly on his freckles. "You're so different but it's so beautiful. You're an actual sunshine, you're my sunshine." Felix looked up at saw Minho's eyes, that being the first hit in his heart. Minho smiled and kissed his nose, "You also have the prettiest voice I've ever heard."

Felix now smiling slightly as he felt so loved under Minho's gaze, feeling so safe in his best friend's arms.

"I know what to do to cheer my little Lixie Pixie up," Minho smirked and gently took the smaller boy off his lap before holding out his hand towards him. Felix groaned but with a smile on his face, "Minnnn,"

"No! Don't complain! Just take my hand," he grinned reaching his hand out again, Felix rolled his eyes with a grin and put his hand on top of Minho's, the boy wrapping his fingers around the slightly smaller hand, pulling him up.

Minho immediately pulled him into his arms and started dancing softly in circles around the room, humming a familiar song in Felix's ear. Felix smiled, resting his head on his best friend's shoulder. Minho looked down at him and smiled, holding onto his intertwined hands still softly waltzing around the room.

As Minho hummed, Felix could not stop staring at his best friend. Different thoughts and emotions going through his whole body, feeling warm as he felt at home. Like his best friend's arms were made for him and his own arms were made for Minho.

Looking at the boy's star-filled eyes, he immediately knew. He knew that he has just fallen for the young boy who held him as he cried in the middle of the kindergarten floor about how he missed his mom. The boy who randomly danced with him on the same floor and humming the same song.

He was in love.

Every day it got harder for Felix to breathe as he noticed how deeply in love he was falling for his best friend. He noticed the smallest details, the smallest little things about Minho that lit a fire in his heart. He was so in love with his star-filled eyes, his angel kissed nose and his sparkly pink lips.

He can't help but smile and feel so safe around him, he wanted to be around him all the time. Wanted to have him in his arms all the time, wanted to kiss him and tell him how he's an actual shining star being brought down to the earth. He was so in love with his best friend and he wanted to shout it out to the world.

But as time went by, Felix kept it all in. He watched in pain in the background as Minho met so many different people who got to hold him the way Felix dreams of holding him and kissing those lips. Time went by, and a little piece of him broke from not being able to tell Minho how he felt or feeling guilty that he could be the reason why their friendship could be in jeopardy. 

Now being broke college students living together, things got even more complicated and more things were put into jeopardy. It was during Minho's sophomore year of college and Felix's freshman year. Minho was now in a relationship that has lasted for three months and counting. 

Felix watched as Minho would wrap his arms around Jisung and whisper the sweetest nothings. Felix would hear as Jisung called Minho sweet names and kiss him all over where the elder deserved to be kissed.

The austrailian has even tried dating other people but they would all fail miserably. An example would be someone like Changbin, who once were leading up to doing something and Felix ended up bursting into tears when the elder was kissing his neck and the younger accidentally whispered out Minho’s name. Embarrassed and broken that day, he ended up confessing to Changbin everything about how he felt for his own childhood best friend. Even though it hurt Changbin, due to the fact he had feelings for the younger, he felt more pity for him. It hurt to see the once usual happy bright boy now broken and miserable because he couldn’t hold the boy he loves in his arms.

-

However, nothing broke the younger dancer then when Minho went up to Felix one day and told him straight up, "I think I'm in love," in a hushed voice. Minho's roommate, best friend and boy who was in love with him shattered into so many tiny unfixable pieces.

"Y-you're what?" Felix stuttred

"In love. You know? I see someone and my heart does this thing when they're around," Minho whispered looking at Felix, fidgeting with his phone in his hands.

"Oh." Felix whispered, "Who's the person? Jisung? Are you going to tell him?" Felix asked as his roommate sat in front of him, face unreadable but fidgeting like crazy. Minho chuckled and stared down at the ground, his cheeks highlighting pink.

"I'm so happy for you! You deserve to be happy," The australian grinned felt like he was starting to choke up, quickly cleaning up his dishes before trying to push past the elder trying to hide himself from him. "I have to go to uh, b-bed," he softly spoke before Minho softly held his arm pulling him back.

"Lix, it's only 8pm. Why would you want to go sleep already?" Minho asked confused, worry in his eyes. Trying to find an emotion in his best friend’s face. Felix looked up at him and the elder’s heart stopped beating as he saw the shiny eyes that he was giving him. Something different read in the younger’s eyes making Minho’s heart do a little movement.

"Lix-" The elder whispered, Felix took his arm back and looked away in shame quickly wiping his tears.

“I’m just tired hyung, leave me be.” 

“Felix come talk to me,” Minho called out after him running behind him watching as the younger dancer ran into his room and closed the door behind him, leaving the elder outside.

“I’m okay M-Minho. I’m j-just stressed because of school,”

“Let me in there to comfort you then Lixie. My pixie is sad,” Minho softly said against the door, his hand resting on the cold wood, there was a silence. Felix took a breath and realized how much he  _ needed  _ Minho. He wanted to be held by the boy and be sung to by him. Even if he is the one causing him this pain. The blonde softly walked over to the door and was going to turn the door when he heard Minho’s phone ring from the other side of the door. He recognized the ringtone as no other than Jisung’s specialized ringtone, being the only thing he would hear for the last months. Minho let out a sigh as he took his phone out of his pocket and looked down at it, “Damn it Ji.” he whispered. Felix held in a sob, leaning against the door. 

“I w-want to be alone. Jisung needs you,” Lix choked out, falling against the door with his face in his knees.

“Lixie-”

“Your boyfriend needs you Min,” 

The whole apartment went silent again before all that was heard was the door closing and Felix’s heartbreaking sobs following to it. The boy broke down that day but didn't have Minho to sing to him, to dance with him.

-

“Hey Minho,” Jisung said, his tone of voice sympathetic and different then the usual soft loving tone Minho would hear. 

“Hey,” The older responded, leaning to kiss the boy’s forehead. Not feeling the comfort from supposedly the boy he was in love with.

“Come in. We uh need to talk.” The dancer looked at him with confusion as he walked into the apartment, not knowing at all what to expect.

“What’s up Sungie?” 

Jisung and him sat in front of each other on the long couch the younger owned, a weird distance than what it usually has been between them. The rapper looked at Minho with such sad, apologising eyes as his mouth was in a small pout. Lips still somewhat pink from the earlier events that occured.

“We need to breakup.” The younger bluntly said, leaving Minho wide eyed and confused.

“Huh? Breakup? Why?” 

“Hyunjin.” is the simple response Minho had to hear to understand it.

“Oh,”

“He confessed that he has been in love with me.” Jisung cried out, eyes sparkling in happiness, “It took me yelling to him to find out I am in love with him too, I’ve been this whole time.” 

Minho let out a deep breath, looking down at the ground. Jisung felt so much pity for the boy. Expecting him to burst into flames and yell at him for being a cheater, for using Minho like some sort of toy. That never came though, instead quite the opposite occurred. Minho’s soft sweet eyes looked up at him,

“How did you know you’re in love?”

Jisung was thrown off track as his now ex boyfriend asked him such a weird question after being told he was basically just dumped, He furrowed his eyebrows, “Uh, well,” He began and cleared his throat, fixing his posture in the couch.

“It’s a feeling like no others. It could either come really slowly or hit you like a tons of bricks. You feel like you could do anything if that person is there with you, they bring you so much happiness,  _ so much happiness, _ ” Jisung smiled softly to himself staring at a photo of him and Hyunjin on the wall, “Everything they do makes you heart skip a beat. Even if they are the stupidest person in the world, even if they do the stupidest things in the world. You do little details for them to make sure they smile, make sure they know they’re your person. They’re the ones who make you feel like you belong in this empty world, they’re your best friend. They are the only person in your life who make you feel a way no one ever has. They’re your sunshine, your moon, your sea, your stars and everything you’ve ever wanted. You realize all their details and all their flaws, and you fall more in love,” Minho looked down at the ground, tears dancing out as only one person came into his mind.

“Jisung-” Minho choked out looking up at the equally teary boy who gave him the biggest caring smile.

“You’re in love?”

“Yeah, I think so.” The elder sobbed and felt the need to hug the younger in front of him. Jisung chuckled and hugged him back, his hands running through Minho’s hair.

“It’s not with me, right? Because that would be so awkward, I literally just told you how I felt for someone else,” The rapper mumbled still holding the boy in his arms, Minho laughed and shook his head, pulling from the hug.

“No it’s not with you. I thought it was but turns out-” 

“Turns out you’re in love with your roommate too?” Jisung grinned, a smirk on his face.

“Yeah,” He whispered before sobbing right back again in Jisung’s arms, “I’m so in love with him. I’m so stupid.”

“We’re both dumbasses, Min.”

Talking to your ex-boyfriend about your current person you’re in love and the current person he’s in love with was the weirdest thing Minho never expected to go through. But here he was, sobbing at 3am, telling Jisung and Hyunjin about Felix’s constellations across his face and then explaining to him how he always had a song for Felix whenever he was sad. When playing the song, Jisung had a smile on his face looking up at Hyunjin who had his arms wrapped around the younger boy. The slightly older dancer looked at Minho with a smirk on his face, “This song is literally the most romantic song I’ve heard, Minho. And you sing this to him and dance with him when he’s sad?”

“Yeah?”   
  
“You’ve been in love with him for a long time now Min Min.” Jisung softly responded, playing with Hyunjin’s hands. Hyunjin nodded in response, “And something tells me he’s in love with you too. The way he responded to you telling him the possibility you’re in love with someone else? Whipped.”

Minho’s cheeks heated up filling up with a pink blush. “You think so?”   
  


“We know so. You have to tell him,” Jisung replied looking up at the elder with a smile.

Minho stared at him, knowing he was right. Butterflies flying all over his stomach as he thought about Felix.

  
  
  


_ “You're an actual dumbass,"  _ Jisung laughed as he sat on the couch of the dance studio, Minho rolled his eyes as he finished putting up the fairy lights. 

"Tell me something I don't know,"

"Why didn't you just run into your apartment that night and tell him then and there you were in love with him? He obviously won't reject you," 

The elder put down the lights and turned around to face the rapper, "Because he's Felix, Sungie. He's my pixie. I need to give him a confession as magical as he is"

Jisung blushed at how cute and flustered the boy got, feeling the love Minho felt for his own best friend. 

"Aw Minnie, you're so whipped." He laughed and clapped, Minho smiled to himself and continued putting up the lights.

"Shut up do you want me to bring Hyunjin here and showing you the definition of whipped?"

Jisung went completely red, burying his face in his hands. "I hate you Minho." 

“I hate you more Jisung,”

“Next time plan to confess when your man isn’t asleep and then when he has class at 8 in the morning,”

  
“Fuck off Jisung.”

-

Felix exhaled loudly, walking with his hands buried in his pockets to the dance studio right after class as he finally got a text from Minho after literally a day and a half later saying he was panicking and that Felix, being his emotional support best friend, needed advice on the love confession he set up. The younger dreading the thought as he read the text, setting up the person he loves with someone else sounded like actual hell but seeing Minho smiling was heaven and he would do  _ anything  _ to see his heaven even if it meant crushing him slowly.

When reaching the studio, he felt his heart shatter more and more with every passing second. With every thumb pressing down on a key texting Minho he was there, waiting for him.

Minho’s heart lit up as he thought about the younger boy waiting for him downstairs, smiling widely at his phone as the elevator went down.  _ This was it. _

"Hey Lix," Minho smiled leaning on the elevator doors, a look of happiness on his face. The younger turned around from the spot he was, where he was staring at a picture in the lobby. As soon as the boy turned around, Felix's heart ran fast as he stared up and down. Noticing how good the elder looked. His hair slicked in a way his forehead was perfectly showing but his beautiful hair naturally sat there, shining. A tight fitting black v neck and black sweatpants with a white strip on the side, wearing his usual black dance sneakers and his and Felix’s friendship necklace dangling from his neck. Minho’s heart did a backflip as he saw how  _ cute  _ Felix looked in his pink sweater and beret laying on his head.

"Uh hey," He replied putting his hands in his jean pockets, arms and hands buried in his pink sweater. Felix walked into the elevator, for the first time feeling awkward around Minho.

"Glad you came," 

The elevator doors closed and Minho began blabbering about how nervous he was because he wanted everything to be perfect for the boy he loved and Felix was just so in awe at how gorgeous this boy was and how damn lucky the person Minho was going to confess to. 

The dancer opened the door to the studio and gasped at how beautiful it was. It was something so simple but oh so beautiful. The fairy lights brightening the room in a way it makes the dance studio look absolutely stunning, the white shining lights reminding Felix of the little sparkles that laid in Minho’s eyes

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, Minho." Felix whispered looking around the studio that was his and Minho's usual place. How beautiful it would have been if this confession was for him, but to the fact it wasn’t and instead was for Jisung, broke the already broken boy. Minho watched in awe as he stared at the younger looking up and around the room with such dazzling eyes, heart falling more and more in love with him.

"Hey so I uh, I choreographed a dance for them. Can I show it to you?" The elder dance asked softly, walking over to the speaker, Felix snapped out of his state of sadness and wonder, looking right at the elder and nodded.

"U-uh yeah. Sure. Yeah," He whispered and moved to the back as Minho pressed play on the song, the younger immediately recognizing it. Just when he thought he could handle the fact Minho was about to confess to Jisung in what was Minho’s and Felix’s place, Minho decided to choreograph a dance to  _ their  _ song. The song Minho would sing and dance to  _ him  _ when  _ he  _ was sad. Now Felix’s heart was non existent, too broken to work properly.

The soft voice of the idol filling up the studio and Minho began dancing leaving the younger in complete awe. The dancer heard the lyrics as Minho danced in his own little world before he began getting closer to Felix softly wrapping his arms around the younger singing softly in his ear, moving Felix with him, surprising the boy completely.

_ "I'm scared just as much as my heart flutters, because destiny keeps getting jealous of us." _

_ _ He spun around him to softly place his head closer to the younger's ear and whispering, " _ I'm just as scared as you," _

Felix mesmerized at the elders look at him, following his footsteps softly dancing with him.

_"When you see me,"_ Minho dipped him and looked right at the younger's eyes, Felix’s arms flying to wrap around his neck, in almost immediate response _"when you touch me,"_ Minho sang.

In that moment Felix forgot about reality. Forgot why he was there in the first place. He forgot the sadness in his heart, the broken feeling. Instead, he felt that safe home feel he felt whenever he was around Minho, he felt like he belonged there. He belonged in his arms, just waltzing around the room and dancing together. He remembered the first time Minho held him when they were kids and he was humming this song or when he first realized he was in love with Minho and he held him in his arms, humming the song again. But now, he's back in his arms but Minho is singing every lyric to him not breaking eye contact with him.

_ "Because our happiness has been planned. Cause you love me," _ Minho pulled him very close to his chest at this point, tucking a hair behind his ear, " _ and I love you."  _ He whispered in his ear, softly placing a kiss on his ear lobe.

The younger felt at cloud nine, completely melting onto the elder, letting out soft breaths. Feeling like every single lyric was made for  _ him  _ and him only. The elder pushed him away and spun him continuing to sing the lyrics. The younger was putty in his hands as the older now moved him in the dance so Felix was now looking at the mirror with Minho behind him.

_ "My angel. My world." _ He whispered in his ear, small soft kisses left on his ear and down his neck. Swaying him side to side. The younger dancer felt so overwhelmed with happiness as he realized what was happening, so much thoughts and hopes filling him all over. He thought about Jisung, about how Minho wasn’t in love with him but with Felix. How he hoped his expectations were louder than his reality right now.

" _ Just let me love you."  _ Minho finished quietly said in the crook of Felix's neck, tears covering his face and his arms wrapped around his waist and the younger feeling so much emotions overflowing within him that he didn't even notice how much he was sobbing and had his head back on Minho's shoulder, hands clutching on top of the elders.

"Minho," The younger choked out his head still back and resting on the dancers shoulder, Minho turned his head to be able to place a soft kiss on the younger's forehead then on his nose.

"Remember when you asked me earlier, who was the person I'm in love with?" Felix nodded now picking up his head from the shoulder and instead just stared at him.

Minho pointed to the younger in the mirror, "That's him. That's the angel I'm in love with."

Felix let out a sob as he covered his face with his hands, in awe and in disbelief, “B-but Jisung?” He asked sneaking his face a bit out of his hands.

Minho smiled, softly removing Felix’s hands away from his face turning him around to face the dancer, “There’s no Jisung, there’s nobody else,” He explained softly, wiping the tears of the younger’s face with his thumb and turning him around to face the mirror again. “There’s just  _ you.”  _ That restored all the broken and shattered pieces of Felix’s heart, as he stared at himself in the dance studio’s mirror with Minho behind him wrapping his arms around him. The younger turned around in his arms, wanting to wrap his arms around him. 

"I'm so in love with you Lee Felix from your eyes, to your nose to the constellations on your face. To the way you dance to the way you get so excited when you talk. To how you care about everyone whether or not you know them. I'm so in love with you and you're meant for me and I just pray I'm meant for you." Felix now couldn't stop sobbing in Minho's arms, breaking away from the hug to be able to wrap his arms around the elders neck and softly take his hair in his hands. Their foreheads connected as Lix slowly gave Minho eskimo kisses, giggles coming out of the elder’s mouth.

"I'm so in love with you too Lee Minho," He whispered a huge smile on his face, "So in love."

Minho smiled feeling more tears of joy dancing down his face, putting his thumb up to clean up Felix's tears. He softly leaned in, "Can I kiss you?" 

Felix nodded slowly, a happy smile on his face. The older dancer smiled too as he kissed his cheeks, his nose and the top of his lip before grinning at him.

"I'm so in love with you," Felix whispered closing his eyes as he felt the boy getting closer when finally everything the younger wished upon the stars for, what he believed would only happen when the stars shined.

The only stars he cared about now are the ones that Minho holds in his eyes. Felix gasped happy and content as Minho connected their lips, pulling his pixie closer to him. Their lips fitting as magical with each other as their bodies did, the younger and the elder feeling addicted to each other already. Felix feeling empty as the dancer pulled away slowly from his lips, grinning big. Minho smiled as he saw the lil pout on his pixies face.

"Lix?" He asked softly, his arms wrapped around the younger boy's waist, hands carefully resting on his back.

"Hmm?" Felix replied, happily humming, laying his head now Minho's chest.

"Do me the honors and be my boyfriend?" He whispered into the younger's ear, only for him to be face to face with him, his eyes sparkling in a way Minho has never seen them sparkle like before.

"Yeah,” A happy whisper coming out of his lips, Minho grinned and kissed him again and again and again until he felt his heart overwhelmed with happiness.

Dancing has always been their thing.

From the time a six year old boy danced with the sad five year old boy in the middle of the kindergarten room to cheer him up to where he danced with him for the first time after finally realizing how in love they were with each other.

To when the now twenty five year old held the twenty four year old in the middle of the same dance studio with the same happiness flowing down their eyes except now with a ring on the younger’s finger. Now, they danced again but this time with a little baby in between them as they danced in the middle of their living room, rings resting on both of their fingers.

When the now four year old ran into their arms, not wanting them to leave her alone in this big scary room filled with other kids and big scary teachers. Felix grinned up at Minho before picking up the small girl, beginning to sing a familiar song. Minho watched, heart so in love and so  _ damn happy  _ as his husband danced with his daughter in the middle of the kindergarten classroom.

Dancing stayed their thing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> minlix nation rise :) <3 i created this while procrasinating homework now i am here and i am soft and love my boys so much okay i got major soft hours for them and had to write about how much i love them and how much i love dance all in one story uwu  
also btw if you couldn't tell, the song was singularity by bts so yeah uh thank you jimin i love u, stan stray kids & stan bts!  
okay pls leave kudos & a comment


End file.
